With rapid development of information technologies, more electronic devices are applied to various fields of life, and wearable devices come into being. A wearable device may first obtain sports and health data of a user, store the sports and health data of the user per fixed unit time, and then transmit the sports and health data of the user to a data server side in a wireless transmission manner using user equipment such as a mobile phone such that the data server side stores and analyzes the health data of the user.
However, when the wearable device stores the sports and health data of the user per fixed unit time, the wearable device needs to transmit sports and health data, which corresponds to each time period, of the user to the data server side in the wireless transmission manner using user equipment such as a mobile phone, for storage and analysis. Because a channel may be unstable during the wireless transmission, some of the sports and health data of the user may be lost during transmission. Consequently, a total amount, which is obtained through calculation, of the sports and health data of the user deviates, and accuracy of analyzing the sports and health data of the user is relatively low.